


He Certainly Does Need Some Help

by The_ILoveYou_Game



Category: DCU
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Babies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_ILoveYou_Game/pseuds/The_ILoveYou_Game
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon has to deal with a new...situation.</p>
<p>Featuring a baby!Tim</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Certainly Does Need Some Help

Kon flew as fast as he could. He felt like he has never moved so fast in his life; and yet for all his superpowers and all his speed, the world around him seemed to be going in slow motion…and he wasn’t moving fast enough.

Tim didn’t scream when the blast hit him…of course not, that’s not like him. But the sharp, fragile thud of a human body against cement and debris was unmistakably him. Kon turned just in time to watch a tower of shrapnel, bricks, and rubble fall on top of Red Robin.

He didn’t bother to use his x-ray vision; he could hear Tim’s heartbeat. It was suddenly very faint but there…and it was enough for Kon.

He used all his strength to throw the trash off Tim, trying to reassure himself, “Come on Robin, you have to be okay…” 

Broken chunks of dry wall fell away and metal pipes rolled to the side. The sound of fighting behind Kon was distracting but he tried his hardest to tune it out. He knew he had to get back and help his teammates but he needed to make sure Tim was okay. Underneath the suffocating concrete and insulation, he could hear a small raspy noise, scratchy and whiny over the noise of a battle in the background.

The sight of familiar black leather sent a hopeful grin across the Super-boy’s face. He grabbed up the material in his hands, expecting his best friend to be inside the cape and cowl but where Tim was supposed to be: there was no one.

Kon stared into the empty lenses of the cowl, bewildered. Tim should be here and be alright, but he wasn’t. All that was here was his empty uniform.

_Where…?…_

Before he could question any further, a small whine broke the air around him. Slowly lowering the tattered cape, he saw his answer draped in red kevlar.

“Tim?” He reached tentatively forward, pulling the material away from the source of the noise.

It was a child.

Well, more of an infant. It had a rather thick crop of black hair on its head and Kon noticed its dark blue eyes, darker than most babies’ eyes. Kon brushed off dirt and dust from the baby’s porcelain skin. Swaddling it in the Red Robin tunic, he tucked him in his arms, gently cradling him against his dirty, invulnerable chest. The baby - Tim - was just staring up at Kon, his eyes wide and his mouth drawn in a little ‘o’. 

Kon’s mind was racing with questions. 

_Can this baby really be Tim? What happened? How did it happened? Is this a baby with Tim’s thoughts, memories, feelings? Or is he really just a baby? Can we change him back?_

A soft gnawing at his fingers brought him out of his panicked thoughts. Tim was chewing and drooling all over Kon’s thick fingers and he was sure that without his invulnerability, it would probably be hurting him. This new de-aged Tim barely had teeth poking through his pink gums and his skin was pale and lacked scars or marks. He ran his thumb over the soft flesh on his cheek; somehow Tim was even more fragile than ever before.

An explosion on a corner nearby shook Kon and must have frightened Tim because now he was wailing loudly and tears streaked down his red cheeks. Getting baby Tim out of here had to be Kon’s top priority. 

The meta looked around at the battle happening down the street and, despite the misleading explosion, the rest of the team seemed to be handling the latest batch of evil, campy (and Kon had to admit: cliché) Supervillian robots pretty well. They would have to be fine without him because he needed to get Tim to safety; he sent Cassie a text not to worry about him and Tim and he flew with a bawling infant in his arms until he made it to the east coast, Gotham’s dirty skyline appearing as a smudge against the blue sky.

Locating Dick was easy (he is a bat after all therefore predictable), it was 3 pm on a Tuesday: he was most likely in the infamous batcave doing…well, whatever Bats do down there.

Too afraid to test the cave’s security features against superpowered threats, he decided to try the front door hoping that Alfred would answer instead of Damian. 

After frantic knocking (nearly breaking through the door), the familiar old butler answered and said nothing but a suprised “Oh!” when he heard the crying mass wrapped in the kevlar.

“I need to see Dick” He rushed in and Alfred led the way unquestioningly. Tim had calmed to a sniffling state when they got to Dick who was standing at the massive computer. The first Robin rushed to the superpowered teen.

“Um, Conner…what is that?” Dick pulled the tunic away from Tim’s head to see a good look at the babe’s face. “Oh no…don’t tell me it’s-“

“Tim, yeah and…I really need your help” Kon held the de-aged vigilante so Dick could get a better view. As soon as Tim’s eye’s landed on Dick’s face, he threw his arms toward him so hard he almost tumbled out of Kon’s arms.

Dick took the teary-eyed and slightly dirty child from Kon and held him tightly against his body. The expression on his face was hard to read. Dick bit down on the end of one of his black gauntlets and pulled his hand free. Leather glove still between his teeth, he ran his thumb over Tim’s cheek to wipe away dusty, wet tears. He hiccupped happily in his older brother’s arm. Dick turned his head up to Kon, dropping the glove from his mouth and letting it hit the cave floor silently.

“Ya’know, things were a lot less weird in my days as a Titan.”

**Author's Note:**

> De-aging rays are probably dumb but....
> 
> This was originally a request on tumblr


End file.
